Ivy's New Toy
by Damian Green
Summary: Set months after the events of Harley's New Mistress, Harley waits for Ivy to return, wandering what she has in store for her. Contains strong sexual content and violence.
Harley sat in the lush, red and black room where Ivy had left her. The walls lined with diamond patterns similar to Harley's past outfits. She sat upon a large King Size bed with matching colours, and waited for her instructions. The walls were lined with several objects made purely for Ivy's pleasure. Tools and toys that she had used on Harley countless times. Harley remembered when she used to get giddy before having someone inside of her, she didn't think of it as sex anymore, and she had never thought of it as 'making love' since she cast aside Harleen Quinzel and became herself. She viewed it as her duty, to please her mistress as best as she could. Whether that involved her getting on her knees and pressing her tongue in between Mistress Ivy's legs, or bending over and receiving thirty or more lashes across her once perfect, now scarred ass'. She had grown accustomed to so many things now, having cuts across her lips from how hard Ivy would bite them, how sore her perky breasts were from how forcefully Ivy would squeeze them, or how much her ass' stung every time she sat down due to the multiple things Ivy loved to do to it. Her wrists almost always had marks on them too, from either handcuffs or vines, but no matter how much pain Ivy would put her through. Harley would always thank her afterwards, and ask when she would be used next. Harley knew her purpose now, it wasn't to be The Jokers sidekick, or a supervillain to thwart Batman, it was to please her mistress, to make her scream with pleasure and feel things she never knew she could feel. Even though it was mostly Harley screaming, and Ivy laughing. Either way, she was nothing but Ivy's toy, and she wanted nothing more.

Harley's phone buzzed, she answered it without hesitation. "Yeah mistress?" She asked her voice containing much less emotion then it used to. No longer as high pitched or enthusiastic, but slightly lower and devoid of all emotions. Objects didn't need emotions, so Harley had cast them all aside just as her mistress taught her.  
"Be dressed and ready by the time I'm there. I'm using you tonight, not Selina, I've had a hell of a day and I need it _hard._ Get out 'Set 3' the whip and everything, and make sure you have the cleaning kit on hand. It's going to get messy…"  
"Of course Mistress-" Ivy hung up.  
Harley didn't dare hesitate. She was up off the bed and swiftly crossed the room to the black cupboard and set of draws marked 'Harley.' After Ivy had _acquired_ Harley on their way back from Bludhaven, she found out she was a bit of a collector. Ivy made many others fall for her over time, submitting to her will until they cast aside their previous lives and became nothing but tools of pleasure. Whether Ivy used her pheromones or not to do this Harley didn't know. Over time she had acquired Harley, Vicky Vale, and Catwoman, each had their own unique features. Catwoman, as much as Harley hated to admit it, was Ivy's favourite. In her earlier days when Harley wasn't as obedient, she peeked through the keyhole of Selina's room, not being able to resist finding out what was making Ivy scream "yes" like that. Ivy preferred each of her toys to keep their outfits on when they pleasured her it seemed, as Selina was dressed in her full suit, equipped with claws and everything as she fucked Ivy over a black leather sofa with a _very_ large, black strap-on. Harley didn't watch for long though, she should have known that a former cat burglar like Selina would have an incredible sense of hearing, even over Ivy's screams. Selena told Ivy someone was outside, and before Harley had a chance to run or hide Catwoman was on her. Ivy made her pay for her disobedience. She pulled Harley by the hair into the middle of the room, and made Catwoman beat her into unconsciousness. By the end of it she had two broken ribs, a missing tooth, countless scars from Selina's claws, which required a heavy amount of stitching, and a collapsed lung. After Ivy left Quinn in a pool of her own blood, she had Vicky clear up the mess. When Harley came too, Ivy told her if it ever happened again, she would let her dear friend Killer Croc have his way with her for a night. Harley could feel her insides tear at the thought of him. Since then she didn't care about being second best. Vicky was good for some tongue action, Harley knew that from experience, as Ivy once whipped Harley as Vicky pressed her tongue through her slit, however was ordered to stop just as Harley reached the brink of a seriously intense orgasm. This went on for a week, as Harley was pleasured, but not allowed to cum, as another punishment for her nosiness.  
Finally there was Harley herself, who out of Ivy's toys could take it the hardest. Ivy would do unspeakable things to her, and she couldn't wait to find out what Ivy had in store for her this evening.

Opening the third draw down, labelled 'Set 3' Harley pulled out the green suitcase that lay within, opening it and laying it at the foot of the bed. Harley glanced over the objects that sat before her. A red silk blindfold which matched her corset and legging which she was currently wearing, a black diamond patterned lead which would connect to her black diamond patterned collar which sat tightly around her pale neck, and a shiny pair of handcuffs, alongside a devilish looking red whip, and an even meaner looking black strap on. Harley took a deep breath, and got to work.

Ivy opened the door to her apartment complex, she used her pheromones to seduce the previous landlord and buy the whole place out for herself. Taking the lift, Ivy adjusted her messy red hair and sighed in frustration. Boy had she had a rough day, and with Ivy, the rougher the day, the rougher she needs it. Walking through the corridor, she glanced at the three doors at the end of the hallway. At the end of the hallway was a beige door with a pink V on it for Vale. On her left was a black door with a silver K on it for Kyle. And on her right was a red door with a black Q on it for Quinn. Licking her lips, Ivy opened the door marked Q.  
Harley Quinn lay face down on the king sized bed, her chin on a pillow facing away from her mistress, she was still dressed, her skirt hanging in the air, revealing her perky ass' Ivy loved so much. Her arms were stretched out in front of her around the bedpost, the pair of handcuffs locked together so she couldn't move them if she wanted to. Around her head was the blindfold, and at the foot of the bed was the whip, and the strap-on. Ivy wasted on time, she discarded her jeans and shoes until she was just wearing her red jacket and green underwear. Walking seductively over to her new toy, Ivy picked up the strap-on and put it on as quickly as she could. Harley heard her curse under her breath as she had problems putting it on, she was hurrying, she really needed it. Harley prepared herself. Ivy snatched the whip up violently and smacked Harley hard across the backside with it. Harley winced, but didn't scream. She had been beaten too many times to scream after one hit. But she would. Ivy always made sure of that.  
Again Ivy whipped her, letting out a groan with each swing, Harley gritted her teeth in between each one, eventually gasping, then moaning, then screaming. Ivy whipped her back and her ass' until they were both red raw, Harley felt tears down her face, yet still she begged. "More…" Through her gasps. Ivy sucked on two of her fingers. "Oh you're getting more you little slut." She spat.  
Quickly, Ivy pulled down Harley's leggings and rammed two fingers inside her cunt. Harley jerked forwards, gasping, her eyes would have been wide if it weren't for the blindfold. Ivy pumped her hard and fast, stopping occasionally to smack her toy's ass' again before resuming her assault. Harley was squirming by the end of it, she lost count of how many times she had cum by her mistresses hand alone. "Please! Mistress! Fuck! Me!" Harley screamed through her gasps. Ivy grabbed Quinn's lead and pulled it back, hard. Harley gasped as she was pulled upwards, stopped only by the handcuffs. Ivy moved forwards so her face was inches from Harley's, she turned her toys head so it was no longer facing the wall, before spitting in it. Harley didn't react. "I will fuck you." Ivy threw her onto the bed again. She grabbed Harley's left shoulder, then positioned the strap-on directly behind her dripping pussy. "When I _want!_ " She shouted, entering Quinn harder than ever before. Harley screamed so loudly, over and over again. Ivy gritted her teeth and closed her eyes and she thrusted her green hips harder and harder, her mouth biting her ruby lips as she drank in the pleasure of Harley's screams. Harley's blindfold had fallen down, revealing her eyes to be wide and filled with tears of pain and pleasure, her mouth was open wide, beads of sweat dripping down her face from the pleasure. Her screams turned into one continuous scream, which turned into a low moan. Eventually, Harley Quinn was bent over, receiving the hardest fucking of her life, her mouth open, but no sound emerging as she came a thousand times. Ivy would spank her, pull her hair, whip her and more. Eventually Harley collapsed in a pool of her own fluids. Ivy spat on her defeated body. Harley had never taken it like that before.  
"There." Ivy breathed. "You go. Whore." She spat on Harley's back, and walked away. Slamming the door behind her, Harley's head, a dizzy mess, the pleasure running through her body like electricity, she heard Ivy knock on a door and heard the words. "Vicky! On your knees! Tongue out! Now!" Before the opening and closing of a door. Harley didn't clean herself up as usual, for fear of what Ivy would do to her if she walked into a messy room. Instead she lay there, attempting to recover from the unbelievable workout she just went through, and drifted off to sleep.  
She woke, not knowing how much time had passed, to see Selina Kyle standing at the foot of her bed. "Get up and get ready Quinn." She said. "It's time." Catwoman walked away. Harley sat up, her eyes wide. She knew what that meant. Something she knew was coming for a long time, but never expected to happen so soon.

Ivy wanted to use all of her toys at once.

-By Damian Green.  
Please favourite for more, and please add me on Kik 719  
Thank you for reading.


End file.
